


sweetly, gently

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [47]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, thats a good tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: aziraphale has a silly habit he's only slightly ashamed of. it ends up unearthed by his two dolts of husbands
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	sweetly, gently

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes u gotta snuggle w ur boyfriends clothes am i right

technically, none of them really _need_ to shower. should any celestial, occult, or otherwise vaguely supernatural being find themselves feeling particularly dirty, they can always whisk the filth away. with a practiced twirl of the hand, if they're especially ostentatious. miracles make life easier, and bypass many tried and true human rituals that might jumble up a heavenly (or diabolical) schedule quite a bit.

of course, none of this seems to stop gabriel and crowley. it had been the archangel's idea first, the prospect of group showers. something about how they tightened bonds, gave way to numerous possible sexual encounters, and - more or less - were simply comfortable. crowley jumped on the bandwagon instantaneously. all too excited with the thrill of being pressed up against a humid shower wall, having his wet hair tugged for reasons more interesting than an overenthusiastic shampooing. 

still, that turns out to be the least of his desires the moment he steps foot in the shower. aziraphale joins them - quite frequently, if for nothing more than to keep an eye on their shenanigans. and every time he's seen crowley in the act, the demon's been more preoccupied with lathering gabriel's hair into all sorts of unseemly shapes. or purposely splashing the water, trying with the full extent of his infernal might to spritz it directly into gabriel's face. it rarely works, but the few times it has have been well celebrated.

but aziraphale doesn't stick around for most of the shower. no, no he prefers to get out early. for he has his own set of guilty pleasures, and this one happens to be absolutely damning in terms of embarrassment.

to put it in simple english, he likes laying about with his lovers' abandoned clothes, forming something of a pleasant nest on the bed. and it _is_ pleasant, no matter how humiliating the concept of being seen might be, because gabriel's sweatshirts are always made of the finest cashmere. and crowley - crowley has a taste for the fuzzier things in life, though he'd deny it if anyone dared to ask. he has a pair of pajama pants that, quite honestly, could counter an angel's wings in terms of fluffy texture.

so, aziraphale likes to snuggle up upon a few spare linens and silks - who's going to stop him? certainly not god. she's never made her opinion clear on anything. why step in now?

as it turns out, the very person who's going to stop him is himself. because today, for some reason aziraphale has to consider unfathomable as to why god allowed it to happen, gabriel's left the shower early. and crowley - were it crowley, things might have gone a whole lot smoother. surely, he'd tease him for it for all inevitable years to come. but he wouldn't let the whole house - and, potentially, the whole _block_ \- know with how loud he proclaims it to the world.

gabriel, unfortunately, does exactly that. 

"crowley, crowley! you have to come see this. oh my god, you are just _too cute._ " he exclaims, eyes utterly fixated on aziraphale in a way that made him thankful for the forethought to wear his bathrobe. 

"and you're a pest. an absolute _pest._ " aziraphale quips, without the slightest hint of bite to his tone. 

"i love you so much," gabriel climbs onto the bed, gathering aziraphale up, and folding him into his lap. "so, so _very_ much." 

"i appreciate the affection, dear." aziraphale says through a slew of kisses being paraded along the side of his head. "but it's quite hard for me to get comfortable when you're this nude."

"oh? i thought you'd like it." gabriel teases, rutting his hips up in a singular, silly thrust.

"oh, good _heavens,_ let me go before you defile me any further." aziraphale pushes away from him, laughing despite himself. there's no real force behind his propelling, so gabriel holds him easily in place. locked down and steadfast.

"am i interrupting something?" crowley sneers, peeking in from the doorway. "i don't care either way, scoot over."

he clambers in beside them, his arms thrown tight around aziraphale and gabriel. which, really, is an underrated feat, considering the width of both of them put together.

"he was cuddling our clothes. he made a little fort with them." gabriel says, unable to resist revealing aziraphale's indiscretions. 

"don't tell him _now,_ i could have gotten away with it!" aziraphale scolds, shuffling in closer to gabriel as a direct antithesis to his supposed irritation.

"i don't know, angel, think i would have figured it out eventually." crowley chuckles, landing a kiss to the soft underside of his jaw, and laughing at how quickly it soothes aziraphale's woes. he melts from that alone, losing any tension in his body, and only humming in reply. nuzzling against gabriel's firm chest.

"so mean," aziraphale eventually mutters. "do you two only live to tease me?"

"i suppose we must." crowley says, stroking through his damp, tousled curls. "who else is going to keep you in line?"

"we've done a good job of it for six thousand years, you know." gabriel interjects.

aziraphale doesn't keep up his fight any longer. going into a deeper state of limp compliance, and rolling his eyes when crowley pokes at him for that too. both metaphorically and literally, of course.

in the end, he finds he doesn't mind being exposed too much. it has its own benefits - like this. and he'd take nestling amongst the real deal, rather than their clothes, any day.


End file.
